Talk:Transmigrant (Fanon Canon)
Even pretending for a moment that you have any good reasons for making Sigma the transmigrant of Kaguya, despite the fact that it doesn't fit, at all, the main reason I never involved Seireitou with the fanon canon was because he was Kaguya's transmigrant. It seemed totally unfair to the others. There's such a thing in this world known as "Writer's Respect", Sigma. It's when writers, or rather, let's say users in this case, CAN do something, but they choose not to so as to respect their fellow users. I would rather not turn this into an attack, as I'm not trying to insult you, but it seems to me that you seriously lack this form of respect. I've seen you countless times ask to use other people's articles, and when they either say no or do not answer you, you just make your own article of it. That isn't right at all. Now, perhaps you did ask for permission from the others and whomever is running this "fanon canon" thing to do this whole thing, but even so, can you honestly tell me this is a good idea? After everything you've done with Sigma, is this really the best move? Does any of this really fit? I mean, come on man, how does any of this make sense? At least when I made Seireitou, Kaguya's transmigrant, I had the entire thing planned out. It perfectly explained why Seireitou has always had that evil side of him in my stories with Ten. It explains why he has white hair, despite the dominant hair trait in the Hyuuga being black/brown for males, and why his Byakugan became so advanced. How does this make sense with everything you've done with Sigma up until now? Come on, man. I don't want to turn this into a lengthy argument or anything, I'm way too tired from my day to engage in this, and I would prefer not to conflict with you during the roleplay I signed up for, but as one author to another, I am seriously telling you that you need to rethink this. You are heading down a slippery slope. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Sei, I have not taken this personal not one bit, so we can knock that portion down instantly. I understand what you mean, but when I asked Ten to use the article, I was meaning outside of the FC. I mean, we have been having conflict of who is who's Transmigrant in FC, and I felt this entire thing here could sort it out. It is indeed, the exact same thing as Ten's and I won't hesitate to admit that. As for the story of why, Sigma was originally going to be the Sage's Transmigrant, but that role was filled by Kisui, where I was then forced to delay my plans. And at that moment I made him the Transmigrant of Kaguya, where he then died, and Amaya picked up where he left off. You might be right about lacking in story and reasoning, but it is indeed in the works. As for conflict in the Roleplay, there will be none, and hope you will still continue on joining it. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 03:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose I'll just be patient for the story explaining it then. Very well. But I really think they should have not allowed people to use transmigrants on the fanon canon at all. I just think it isn't fair to others, since the story will undoubtedly be centered on people whom are transmigrants of Kaguya, Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, Asura, and so on, you know? I mean, it's probably just me that thinks this, but I feel like it adds less... excitement to the entire idea of the fanon canon. I dunno, it's just me talking, I guess. Anyways, I'm rambling. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, while thinking the whole FC revolves around Transmigrants, it actually doesn't. Which can come to an surprise...Additionally, I want you to know its your turn, on the page, but I can wait until the character is done. :I've posted my entrance into it and I'll be working on Oichi a little bit tonight. I'll be editing her as we go, but the general idea is that she will have advanced Bukijutsu, especially Kenjutsu, chakra elemental sword techniques, basic Senjutsu, and psuedo-Jinchuriki status, just so you are aware of the scope of her abilities and I don't seem like I'm metagaming. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC)